


dynamics

by drouinmackinnon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, D/s tones, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics, this is a mess honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drouinmackinnon/pseuds/drouinmackinnon
Summary: Will can still remember the first time he came into the shop, a blast of cold air followed by the gentle aroma of maple syrup.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> any/all feedback appreciated  
> this is new territory for me

Will can still remember the first time he came into the shop, a blast of cold air followed by the gentle aroma of maple syrup. Maple Syrup's name is Greg, he's been coming into the store regularly for a few months now, browsing through the dark wooden stacks for whatever piques his interest apparently. All sorts of fiction, non-fiction, biographies, books on art, everything, and all the while smelling ever so slightly of maple syrup.

Will wonders what he smells like to Greg, they've never talked about their dynamic openly before but they know. The first time Will met Greg's big brown eyes he instinctively knew Greg was an omega. Not that dynamics are of monumental importance to Will. He was more of a reserved alpha, not one to strut around barking orders, Will was almost demure in his alphahood in some ways. A romantic at heart in all honesty, but he still retains the quiet confidence and innate power of his dynamic. Will doesn't like to flaunt his it, he thinks it's in poor taste to see status before the person.

They'd never actively acknowledged their dynamic after that, until a few days ago when Greg came hurrying into the shop as Will was about to lock up, smelling as syrupy sweet as ever. Greg made a beeline for Will at the desk. They talked about books, as always, Greg has strong opinions about the books Will recommends to him and Will is more than happy to listen.

Even though he's locked up a little while ago the conversation with Greg continued to flow easily. Then Will was showing Greg the new arrivals, the older man crouching down to retrieve a volume when he stood up and turned to meet Greg's gaze he saw the omega's pupils dilate. Heard the hitched breath in Greg's throat, felt the air in the shop grow thick, could only see the world in soft focus, and then Greg smelled like rich dark coffee and Will was entranced. Will had opened his mouth to say... he didn't know what exactly but before he could utter a sound Greg hit him with the 'Uh I have to go'.

That's the story of why Will is currently in bed half hard, with the smell of coffee still lingering in his mind and the faintest taste of it in his mouth. This wouldn't be the first time Will has masturbated over thoughts of Greg, but it was the first time these thoughts involved an ever-present undercurrent of 'omega omega omega'. Will finishes thinking about how good Greg's slick would taste, how beautiful Greg would sound with Will lapping at his wet hole, and how amazing his knot would feel buried in the Omega.

That was a first.


	2. 2

Will hasn't seen Greg for a few weeks after their 'moment' and he misses the smell of maple syrup. Misses the lilt of Greg's soft smile, his long-winded rants about symbolism in modern literature. Most frustratingly of all, every time Will closes his eyes he envisions Greg. Fantasies of him spread and wanton, hungry for Will's knot. It's a maddening day.

Will is plagued continually by these thoughts, feelings, and the memory of Greg's sweet scent tinged with the dark aroma of coffee. He's been fighting his lust all day and by the time he's closing up, he's desperate to get off. By the time Will gets home his cock is straining against the material of his jeans, almost painfully so. The whole drive home was spent entirely with his brain betraying him, thoughts of how pliable and beautiful Greg would be under his hands. Wonders just how wet he could make Greg, the mental image of Greg's supple ass and shaking thighs wet with slick punches the breath out of Will and he finds himself impossibly harder in the confines of his jeans.

By the time Will gets into bed and finally gets a hand on his erection, he's already so close. His hands aren't enough, not compared to the warm velvet slide of Greg's ass. The thought alone had Will's cock twitching, coating his hand and stomach thickly with his release. He could feel the swell of his knot forming, hips jerking up into his fist erratically, and Will has to calm down. Has to stop. If he doesn't he'll be up all night fantasizing over the younger omega. His cock twitches at the thought of Greg.

Will lays there, for too long probably, his chest still heaving. He can't fully process this, his attraction to Greg and his omega status. Dynamic has never previously been important to Will when it comes to sex and relationships but since their last run in he's never been so aware of his primal wants. How badly he wants to fight his biology but knows it's natural. Will has never experienced want like this before. Logically and scientifically, he knows Greg at least has some kind of attraction to him.

Whether the omega will act on it is another question.

 


	3. 3

A few days pass and Greg still hasn't been into the shop. Will's ongoing fantasies of Greg getting more vivid and graphic, more desperate. It's been a long week and Will is excited for the weekend, the doors are locked and he's just about to switch off the lights when he hears knocking from the store-front behind him. Will doesn't need to turn around to know it's Greg, he can smell the omega from where he's standing. He breathes deeply, enjoying the scent selfishly for a moment before regaining a semblance of calm and walking over to the doors to let Greg in.

"I'm sorry" are the first words that leave Greg's mouth  
"Why? What for?" the younger man struggles with Will's question for a moment before answering  
"You're... you could be mated"  
"I'm not mated, Greg"   
"Oh?"

Will meets the omega's gaze, his brown irises almost completely obscured by his pupils. The store smells like a coffee-house and Will's veins are thrumming with want, his entire world in soft focus except for Greg. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows his scent is just as strong and enticing to the younger man and it makes the alpha in him preen. He takes a step forward and places his hand on Greg's neck, instinctively the omega bears his throat and Will is accosted with a new wave of scent. Sweet, rich, and musky, and underneath he can smell the want emanating from Greg and it's driving him wild.

Made even worse by Greg tilting his head back further and closing his eyes, his breathing shallow and uneven when Will moves his hand away and scents his way up the omega's neck. Greg whines when Will licks a stripe under his jaw and down to his collarbone, a slightly needy noise that goes straight to Will's dick.

"Please, Will" is all Greg can say, "please"   
"Not here, we can't"  
"Then let's fucking go"


	4. 4

Will is frenzied with want, the journey back to his is torturous. The car filled with the scent of Greg's want and the way the omega looks up at him from under thick lashes, his eyes glued to Will the entire time. He couldn't speak, knowing if he did it would just serve to turn him on more and they're almost home now. They sit on Will's drive for a few minutes, steadying their breathing and the alpha takes it as an opportunity to enjoy Greg's scent thoroughly. Maple syrup and coffee and the unmistakable scent of omega slick, his scent must change at the realization of Greg's wetness. The younger man whines again and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

He exits the car and comes around to open Greg's door and Will can't help but notice the wet patch left behind on the interior where the omega was sat. His alpha pheromones must spike again, Greg is tugging at his arm trying to hurry him up. Will leads Greg into his house and he can feel the building desire in the younger man, practically simmering with want. This is all so new to Will, this carnal desire, animalistic want. The alpha lets himself be lead into his bedroom, shivers running through him at the heated look in Greg's eyes.

Kicking his door shut behind them Will pulls Greg in close, overwhelmed by his need to scent the omega. He crowds the younger man up against the closest wall and doesn't even have to touch before Greg is baring his throat again. This time Will can't help himself, biting and licking at the omega's neck until his knees are buckling and he's using Will to keep himself upright. Greg looks obscene like this, flushed and needy with horniness, giving in to his natural urges. Will pulls back and there's that whine again, pulled deep from within the omega's throat. The older man pushes their bodies together, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through the layers of fabric. Will can actually smell the slick Greg produces at the much-needed contact. Unhanding the omega Will directs him to the bed, enjoying how unsteady he is on his feet. Greg is laying on Will's bed looking up at him through lust glazed eyes, writhing with arousal and need.

"Strip" Will's voice didn't sound like his own, deep and gravelly.

The omega just nods fervently and starts tugging his shirt off, revealing beautifully pale skin and a smattering of golden hairs running down to the waistband of his jeans. Greg was slightly taller than him and less willowy, he has a slim build but could pin Will down easily if he wanted which sent a strange thrill down the Alpha's spine. The thought of him being held down and enjoyed by the omega. His omega. Will is yanked from his reverie when the younger man peels off his (unbelievably) wet boxers and frees his straining, leaking dick.

"Turn over" and Greg obeyed immediately spreading his legs slightly.

Will could see the slick glistening on Greg's thighs, he could see it coating his omega's sac too and the sight was glorious. The alpha growled lowly at the sight in from of him and Greg keened at the sound, spreading his legs further and displaying himself for Will. He couldn't help himself, had to reach out and collect some of Greg's wetness on his fingers. The alpha moans at the taste of the younger man's slick on his tongue, so much sweeter than Will ever could have imagined.

"Please Will, touch me, I need to feel you" and how could he refuse his omega like that.

Will strips efficiently, discarding his clothes quickly and kneeling on the bed next to Greg. He cards his fingers through the younger man's sweat-damp sandy hair, loving the way his omega pushes into the merest touch. So needy for him already.


	5. 5

None of Will's lurid fantasies could prepare him for the exquisite feeling of actually having Greg under him. The omega is more sensitive than Will ever could have dreamt, arching up against every touch, the sounds he makes as Will explores him are so soft and eager. Breathless encouragements for Will to take and own the already debauched omega beneath him. Will runs his fingers down the length of Greg's back, watching his muscles twitch and jerk with stimulation. He grabs at Greg's soft ass and uses his thumbs to spread his omega open, to see the mess he's made of himself.

Greg sobs when Will licks at his hole, his entire body shaking under the older man's gentle ministrations which only spurs the alpha on more. The initially gentle kitten licks morphing into the flat of Will's tongue massaging at Greg's entrance and lapping at the slick that's run over his balls and the back of his thighs. Will is in awe of the sight below him, already so receptive and they've only just started. His omega spread out so deliciously for him to enjoy.

The moans Greg can't refrain from emitting are reverberating through Will's mind, and he tastes so fucking good. Will knows he has slick all over his face but the omega doesn't mind when the alpha rolls him onto his back and kisses him deeply. Pulling back, Will drinks in the sight of Greg. His omega's hard, leaking cock resting heavily against his stomach. The way he can see the sheet darkening from Greg's drenched ass. How alluring Greg smells, open and vulnerable and aching for Will.

Hands grab at Will's neck and shoulders and pull him in for a wild kiss. Greg ruts mindlessly against his alpha's stomach, desperate to have contact. Will laughs at this, a dark chuckle, and guides Greg back down onto the bed despite the whine of protest from the younger man. He pushes the omega's wet thighs apart and settles in between them, lifting Greg's hips up momentarily to slide a pillow underneath.

Will fixes Greg with a hot stare as he breaches the omega's sopping hole, just the tip of a finger but it has the younger man pushing down and crying out for more. Reluctantly the alpha removes his hand and uses the omega's wetness to lube up his fingers even though he knows he could slide in without help. The older man fingers Greg agonizingly slowly, stretching him, probing at his prostate, Will moaning every time he thrust his fingers in and the omega could hear how wet he was. The filthy squelch of his arousal making Greg flush with embarrassment. He's been spread under Will's hands for far too long, moaning and being full but not full enough.

"Fill me up, please" Greg was begging "I need your knot, Will"  
"You want it?" Will's fingers are still inside Greg and the alpha can feel the younger man clenching around him  
"Alpha, please"

Will growls at that and slides his fingers out of Greg's sopping hole. The alpha hitches the younger man's hips up and makes him watch while Will lines himself up and enters him. Just the tip but Greg is already moaning at the feeling of finally being filled up. Will steadily buries his length inside his omega, feeling the slick that was leaking out of Greg drip down his sac. By the time Will buries himself completely in the younger man, he's about ready to cum.

Greg feels like he's bursting at the seams, so full from his alpha's thick cock. He's panting and whining and trying to get Will to move but the older man just holds him down, completely still and wholly spread open. So full and so happy. Will starts to move, slowly at first, just gently rocking forward and burying himself impossibly deeper inside before speeding up ever so slightly. Pulling out until the tip of Will's dick was the only thing keeping Greg open and then pushing back in, fast enough that the omega was jerking and moaning but slow enough that he could feel every inch of Will filling him up and stretching him wide. It was torturous. The worst kind of pleasure, being so close to orgasm but not being given enough to tip him over the edge.

Will reaches down between them and rubs at Greg's flushed cock, the tip was a deep pink and he was leaking steadily now from both his ass and his uncomfortable erection. Speeding up his thrusts and stroking his omega's cock in time, Will was close, he could feel the swell of his knot forming and tugging against Greg's loose rim. The younger man can't stand much more, the stimulation just this side of too much but when he feels the base of Will's length thickening it pushes him spectacularly over the edge.

Greg is crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as his hole spasms around Will. Cum striping the omega's stomach and chest, his dick is still twitching even after he's finished. Will can feel his knot fully forming now, tying them together. Greg is crooning beneath him, fucked out and filled up. The alpha grinds into Greg now, slowly again, stretching him impossibly further. Will lets himself take his time, rocks into Greg another few times before he cums.

Will knows he's growling but he can't stop himself, his orgasm lasts for a good few minutes. By the time he's calmed down enough to stop rutting, he can see the cum leaking out of his omega around his knot. The alpha feels his cock swell one last time and fills Greg with the rest of his load. They stay entwined for a while until Will's knot goes down, the mixture of slick and cum leaking out of the omega's hole.

Greg reaches down between his legs, scoops up some of the liquid and brings it tentatively to his lips. As his tongue peeks out to taste an appreciative moan leaves his alpha and the younger man takes that as a sign to lick and suck his fingers clean. Will moans again, runs his fingers through the mess on Greg's stomach and brings them to his omega's mouth. The taste of his own cum made the younger man's cheeks burn, not with shame but with how much he liked it. Clearly, Will realizes this and feeds Greg his own cum until he's aching and slick again. 


End file.
